The Four Mysterious Books
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Yami is searching throughout Domino City to find four books. He meets a young daughter of two missionaries who gives out one book that contains all four he's looking for. What is Yami searching for? Contains Christianity! Christmas Special! One Shot!


**Just to be clear, this is a Christmas Special One Shot for those who are Christians, like Biblical stories, or those who AREN'Toffended by Bible stories. This isn't the first fan fiction I've written based on the idea of Christianity. I think if a Japanese writer can make a manga based on Egyptian Mythology and religion, I can make a story based on scripture or Christianity. Besides, I'm only writing this to celebrate the Holidays and for those celebrating with me to enjoy it. So please, enjoy this fun little story and Merry Christmas to all and to all a good year! **

**One more thing, the scripture on the bottom are what I based this story on or the idea. You can ask me if you have any questions. These versus are from the King James Version of the Bible. I do believe everything that is written in the Bible is true and I'm proud of my beliefs, but I am not writing this to force anyone to believe my beliefs. I only spread God's Word to those who will listen, because there's no point to say it to those who are just gonna cuss you out lol. In fact, the Bible actually is against craming scripture and anything Holy down people's throats: ****_"Give not that which is Holy unto the dogs, neither cast ye your pearls before swine, lest they trample them under their feet, and turn again and rend you." Matthew 7:6._ In other words, my God commands us Christians to spread HIS Word, but not force it. The reason I'm saying this is because the last fan fiction I based on scripture, I had someone say that I was _craming this down his throat_. My guess is that he was trying to blow me off or took my story as an attack, even though he could've just pressed back on his computer and read another story. I believe forcing scripture and saying it to someone who doesn't want to hear it is a sin in itself and I just proved it through scripture. Review please!**

Inside a quiet library, a young midget boy at age 17 was searching on the computer catalog for some books. He wrote the location on a little piece of white paper. There were four mini pieces of white paper in Japanese characters and numbers. The boy took these pieces of papers, stacked them in order, then walked throughout the library, trying to find the books.

This boy was known as Yugi Moto, but what no one knew was that he carried the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh inside him. This spirit was taking over the boy for the time being to search for four books that were important to him. He was determined to not stop for anything to find these books. So far, finding these books seemed impossible. These books weren't the ones he was looking for! This made him frustrated.

A librarian walked by and noticed Yugi, or the pharaoh inside Yugi known as _Yami_. She rose two eyebrows, then walked toward the midget boy looking through the nonfiction section.

"Is there something you're looking for?" The librarian asked.

"I'm looking for the book of Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John, but they're nowhere around here!" Yami said as the librarian looked at him in a confused manner.

"There's John Bunyan and The Biography of Mark Davis, are those the ones you're..."

"Not those! I mean... Matthew, Mark, Luke, John are they're titles. How can you not have them?"

"I... I'm sorry sir."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for helping," Yami pardoned the lady before leaving the library. _"How can they not have them?"_

_"What are you looking for?"_ Yugi asked through the mind link.

_'The four books: Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John. I have to find them,'_ Yami replied with a bee in his bonnet.

_"Why is it so important?"_

_'There's a question that is left unanswered, Yugi. I must answer this question before I retrieve my memories.'_

_"What question?"_

_'What must I do?'_

_"You think these books can help you find that answer?"_

_'_He_ promised me.'_

_"Who?"_

_'_Him_.'_

_"Uh... I'm lost."_

_'I suppose these books will explain more. I will tell you after I find them,'_ Yami promised. He was determined to find out where to find these four mysterious books.

Yami searched every library, every book store, and every place that sold books, but there was no avail. He was beginning to become desperate. How could he find the answer to his question when he couldn't even find the books that would give him the answer? Yami was starting to feel doubtful that he would find these books.

Yugi felt bad for his close friend. Still, he felt curious to know about these books. What were they? What were they about? How would they help the Pharaoh? These questions stirred in Yugi's brain as Yami desperately searched through random garage sales. Where could he find these books?

Yami felt defeated. He crossed his arms across his chest whispering, _"please help me find them."_ Yugi sighed with depression while staring at the ground. Unnoticingly, Yami bumped into a young girl about his age. She didn't seem to be from Japan. The girl was dark skinned, wore a rosy blouse, a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and bright earrings, had black bouncy hair, and bright brown eyes. Her purse poured a bunch of makeup, papers, and whatnot's. She gasped, and then scrambled her stuff into her purse.

"I am so sorry!" The girl apologized in a weird accent that seemed to be foreign. "I'm new here! My parents just moved here not too long ago and I'm trying to find my way around here!"

"No, it's fine! I should've been paying attention. I'm the one who should apologize!" Yami said while helping the girl gather her belongings, putting them in her purse. He then noticed a large book, which he couldn't read the title, since it was in an unfamiliar language: English. Yami gave the book to the young girl and she took it.

"Thank you! Glad I didn't lose this!" The girl said before both of them stood up. "God bless you... uh, what is your name?"

"Yugi," Yami replied, using his partner's name. "What is that book about?"

"You mean this? Oh... it's my Bible," the girl replied with nervousness on her face. Yami seemed curious.

"What's a _Bible_?"

"You've never heard of it? It's God's Word. My parents are missionaries and are giving them away to people here who need them, since they don't have them around here."

"Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for four books of Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John. Do you have them?"

"They're the books of the Bible in the New Testament! I'll tell you what, I'll take you to my parents' house and I'll lend you a Bible in your language," the girl offered as Yami nodded. She offered her hand. "My name is Rachel Taylor, by the way."

"Please to meet you, Rachel."

"My house is over here," Rachel said, showing Yami the location to her parents' house.

_"You were looking for the Bible? Those are as rare to find here as the god cards,"_ Yugi said.

_'I know, but I need them,'_ Yami replied as Yugi nodded.

Yami followed Rachel into a middle class community. There was a small house in the middle of a neighborhood. Rachel led Yami up the stairs and into the Living Room. An older man, who also held the same type of skin as Rachel, rose two eyebrows when he saw Yami. Rachel walked over to the older man.

"Dad, this is Yugi, he wants a Bible," Rachel introduced as the older man nodded.

"Is that right?" Rachel's Dad asked.

"If it has Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John, then yes," Yami replied as the man chuckled.

"Then you've come to the right place," Rachel's father chuckled before walking to a small closet that was filled with books that read Holy Bible in Japanese. He got out one of them and gave it to Yami.

"Thank you," Yami thanked the man before digging into his pocket to get out his wallet. When he took it out, the man put out his hand.

"No, it's a gift. We don't believe you should pay a cent to read the Word of God," Rachel's father responded asYami stared at the man dumbfounded, then smiled, before nodding. He offered his hand to the pharaoh before he took it and shook it. "God bless you, Yugi. I hope you enjoy reading this book."

"God bless you too," Yami replied before giving a bow, then left the house, but not before... "Thank you."

Yami ran down the streets with his new Bible in his two hands. He ran as fast as he could excitedly toward the park nearby Yugi's house. Yami wasn't willing on stopping for anything until he got to the park to read the four books that would give him the answers. Luckily, he had all the hours on this lovely Sunday morning. Yami had nothing better for him to do and neither did Yugi.

Yugi was happy that Yami got what he wanted. In fact, the young duelist was curious about what the book in Yami's hands was about. He had heard it was the Word of God, but what was it about? The only religion Yugi knew of was Buddhism and he wasn't really a true Buddhist. Though, nobody in Domino City liked the idea of a Christianity religion. It was usually an offense to them like the trigger of war and Yugi hated fighting and violence, not that he never dealt with it.

As soon as Yami made it to the park, he climbed up on a tree, then opened to the Table of Contents to where it showed the four books he was looking for. It was a unique book, but Yami began to read Matthew from the beginning, which showed the generations of someone called _Jesus_. Yugi grew curious and started reading with Yami. It started with the birth of a great King and began the story of this young King's life. Yami seemed to be familiar with some of this stuff, even the ones where it repeated the scriptures of the Old Testament. Yugi realized that Yami had read some of the books of the Old Testament back 3,000 years ago in his day.

Yami had been sitting on the tree for hours, but he had not payed attention to the time. He was too busy reading Matthew and trying to finish the book. He was completely hooked into the stories told about a King born of a virgin and into a poor family. Yugi was hooked into the story as well. Yami finally reached the middle of chapter 27 with a horror expression. Yugi seemed very upset.

_"It's not fair! _He_ didn't even do anything wrong! It's not fair!"_ Yugi cried as Yami turned his eyes back where he left off.

Yami read Luke after finishing Matthew. Luke was like a retold version of Matthew, but from a different point of view. It filled in some gasps that Yami did not know about, like when Jesus stayed at the Temple at age 12. Yami also was hooked on Luke and it was a very long book to read too. These books were the same story in different versions. Some of them filled in gaps that were untold in the other following books, but all followed the same pattern.

Joey and Tristan were running in the park and noticed their friend reading _a book_ on the tree. They had been trying to reach Yugi, whose cell phone was turned off. The boys ran to their friend with upset looks.

"YO YUGI!" Joey cried out as Yami turned his eyes from the Bible and looked down at his friends. "We tried calling you _three_ times! Why'd you turn your phone off?"

"Sorry, I wanted privacy to search for my answers!" Yami explained as the two boys rose their eyebrows.

"Answers to what?" Tristan asked.

"I want to know what _He_ wants me to do," Yami replied.

"Uh... I'm lost," Joey said, scratching his head.

"I'll tell you after I'm done. I'm at the end of Luke right now!" Yami promised before eying back where he left off.

"_Luke?_ What kind of book are you reading?" Joey asked.

"It's called a Bible! It has the four books I'm looking for to search for my answers!"

"You mean that book those crazy people are giving out?"

"They're not crazy, Joey! This stuff actually happened! Some of these books were taught during my time!" Yami promised before reading where he left off. "Anyways, I need to keep reading and find the answer!"

Tristan and Joey gave glances, wondering what their friend was thinking. They decided to leave Yugi to his business and maybe have him play with them later on. Yami kept on reading, along with Yugi, through all of Luke. They started on Mark and read for a couple of more hours. What had not occurred to them was that their friends would occasionally come around and notice their friend still reading that book.

"What could Yugi be looking for?" Tristan asked.

"You got me, Tristan. He's so hooked on that book more than the girls are hooked into Twilight," Joey replied.

"Do you really think those stories actually happened?"

"No way. I mean who would be swallowed by a whale?"

"I don't know, man. I mean the Pharaoh says those books were taught during his time. Maybe they really did happen."

"The Pagan religion was also taught 3,000 years ago, that doesn't mean it happened, Tristan. If it did, I wouldn't be living with a drunken father, broken parents, and two full time jobs! You have to make a living on your own!"

Tristan eyed at Yugi, who was still reading the book in his hands. The boys let Yugi have his privacy alone and hung out at Burger World.

Yami read onto the book of John, the last book. It was also the same story, but revealed gaps that were not caught in the other three books. He had been reading for almost the whole day. It was already getting close to sunset. It was a miracle that Yami never caught sunburn. Still, it was worth the whole Sunday morning and afternoon to read four whole books to find the answer Yami needed.

Joey and Tristan decided to check on their friend, who was still sitting on the tree. It had been almost the whole day and it was getting close to sunset. They noticed Yami was still lying on the tree, but he was staring up at the sky with a blank look. It seemed that he finished the four books finally.

"Hey Yuge! Did you get your answer?" Joey asked. The Pharaoh never replied. "Yuge!"

_"Why?"_ Yami asked in a whisper.

Joey, becoming worried and fearful for his friend, climbed up the tree and met his gaze. Yami held the Bible on his stomach with his right hand over it. He stared blankly at the sky.

"Yugi? You're starting to scare me with that look," Joey said.

_"I shouldn't be here,"_ Yami muttered.

"You late for something?"

"No, I mean... I should be in Hell!" Yami cried aloud before turning away from the sun and stared at the blue sky. "I... _I'm evil_."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! I've murdered, I've stolen, I've lusted over women, I've blasphemed, I've taken the Lord's name in vein, I've lied, I've cheated, I... _why_?" Yami asked, tears flooding down his eyes. "Why didn't He send me away?"

"What are you talking about, man?" Joey asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"It was 2,000 years ago. I was still trapped in the puzzle..." Yami began, telling his tale.

* * *

><p>It was dark and the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh stood inside his pyramid. The days went by like a boring slide show. All the spirit did was guard his tomb and punish those who robbed it. There was no memory in his mind, not even of his name. He only knew himself as Pharaoh, King, or just <em>Yami<em>. He didn't even have a body of his own.

Yami thought the idea of being inside a tomb for years was funny. The only excitement was the glowing star several years ago that stood day and night for a while. Though, it was only for a couple of days. After that, the days went by again like a slide show. Nothing new came into play. All there was were empty walls to stare at and pictures and symbols to read.

As Yami stood there, he sighed, then felt a presents coming by. He ran through his tomb and found the shadow of a young boy. He felt fear reaching from head to toe when meeting the young lad with his very own eyes. _Could it be?_ Yami knew this boy by sight and fell on his hands and knees.

_"Have mercy on me!"_ Yami begged, tears pouring down.

"Why do you ask me? I am, but a mere child. What would I be against you?" The child asked.

_"You are my God. I know it! I've read about You! I saw the star a few years ago. _I know it's You!"

"If I am He, then who are you?"

_"Your humble servant."_

The child, Jesus, walked up to the Nameless Pharaoh and showed a sweet childish smile. He wiped Yami's tears and held the spirit with His arms around the pharaoh's neck.

"You have suffered greatly, Yami. No name, no family, no friends, no body... all you have his this pyramid. My Father has alot to offer you. You will have your very own castle that reaches far beyond yours that you have once lived. You shall have an abundance of food, clothes, and treasures," Jesus said.

_"HE does?"_

"HE does, but you must give me something in return."

_"Anything!"_

"I want your puzzle."

_"I'll go get it!"_

Yami saw a bright smile appear on the young Savior's lips. He rushed into his pyramid to retrieve the scattered puzzle inside the golden box. Yami ran back with the box, then knelt on one knee before giving the puzzle box to Jesus. He took it and laid a small kiss on Yami's cheek, then whispered, _"you shall meet my Father and I in Heaven, in time."_

Joey stared at Yami dumbfounded. He sighed while kicking his legs back and forth against the tree. It occurred to Joey that this _Jesus_ character was real, seeing that Yami had met him as toddler. This didn't make sense to the young blond teenager. How would it be possible for Yami to have met this boy in _Egypt_?

"I read that Jesus' family moved to Egypt to escape from Herod. My guess is that, that was when He came inside my tomb," Yami muttered.

"Wow," Joey replied. "Just... _wow_."

"All I've wanted was to escape from that tomb! I just wanted a better life!" Yami admitted, glaring at the ground. "But... I should've been dead that day! I worshiped gods, I've murdered, I've stolen, I..._ why me?_" Joey didn't know what answer to give. He had never read the Bible, only heard of stories. "After that, a few years later, He came back."

* * *

><p>Yami had spent a few years without the millennium puzzle with him, the only treasure he had left. Despite his loss, he had never seen the sun shine brighter. The slide show seemed to have add flavor to it. Yami never heard from that small boy since the day He took the puzzle box. Still, Yami enjoyed every day of the week and every week of the month.<p>

Another presents was spotted for Yami. He decided to check and make sure it wasn't a tomb robber. The tomb opened and a bright glowing light shown through the door. Yami gasped and hid his face while falling onto the floor face-down. He trembled in fear, hoping he wouldn't be dead.

_"Yami, do not fear, it is Me,"_ the voice, belonging to a male, said.

Yami only squinted his eyes enough to see the feet with a white rob to the ankles. Two hands placed a puzzle box with the Eye of Horus in front of the Nameless Pharaoh.

_"Your dept has been paid. I am returning this to you to work for my Father in Heaven,"_ Jesus said.

_"What is your will?"_ Yami asked.

_"You will find it in four books: Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John. There are many before and after them. I want you to always seek me out."_

_"I will,"_ Yami promised before the light disappeared from his sight. He took the puzzle box and placed it where it originally stayed at.

* * *

><p>Joey held open ears as Yami finished his story saying, "He left my tomb and that was the last I saw Him."<p>

"Did you ever find the answer?" Joey asked.

"I did. I must spread His Word," Yami said, a hopeful smile on his lips. "I know He gave His life to save me from the darkness of that tomb,_ of my life._ That's why we have Christmas!"

"I thought it was about Santa Clause and this Jesus being born," Joey said.

"It is, except Santa, but there's more to the birth of Christ than you realize, Joey. He was born to be sacrificed," Yami explained as Joey rose two eyebrows. "In Genius, Adam and Eve, the first humans, sinned against God and were separated from HIM. In order to be saved, a sacrifice must be made as a penalty for our sins. Like a Penalty Game, you know?"

"But what is _a sin_?"

"Sin is anything that goes against God. Anyways, that's why before He was born, the Isrealites had to make sacrifices. It was a symbolism of Jesus' sacrifice on the cross. That's why He gave my puzzle back. The debt was paid and we don't have to suffer in Hell."

"But what about the people of today suffering? I mean there are more of these Christians dying for their beliefs than the number of people in cults."

"_Blessed are those who are persecuted for My Name's sake. Rejoice and be glad, for great is your reward in Heaven._ Joey, there are greater treasures in Heaven. There's more to life than just this world. It's cursed in our sins and the sins of our forefathers."

"And it's our job to spread His Word? What about those who've never _heard_ of God?"

"Joey, I've lived in a world of Paganism and yet I knew Him. Don't you think He reveals himself more ways than you think?"

"I suppose, but my life isn't gonna be better, even if I do except Him."

"That's where you're wrong, Joey. If there is a hope, then we will no longer have to suffer. Jesus took me out of captivity of sin and brought me here with you guys. He gave me His Word when it seemed impossible to find."

"Then how can he save us?"

"You could ask."

"_Ask?_ That's it?"

"That's it. Better than making some ritual and statues. Asking is all I did for him to rescue me from being trapped in that tomb."

"But he also asked for your puzzle."

"It was the only item I had, which contained my soul. You have to give up everything you've got and let Jesus do the rest. Sometimes it takes courage and trust. I read some of Romans, it says that only by faith alone can Jesus save you."

"I never thought the day would come I would actually believe in this crazy stuff! Can I borrow your book?"

_"Please,"_ Yami insisted as he gave Joey the Bible and he ran off with it. Yami smiled brightly at Joey. He turned back and showed a small smile. While watching Yami, Joey noticed a face next to Yami, showing the same exact smile and facial expression as he did. It was as if these two faces were _closely related_. Joey could never get this image out of his head. It was as if talking with Yami about what he read and saw was talking with Jesus Christ.

**_"God created man in HIS own image..."_ Genisus 1: 27**

**_"... as it is written, The just shall live by faith."_ Romans 1:17b**

**_"And the mean man shall be brought down, and the mighty man shall be humbled, and the eyes of the lofty shall be humbled;"_ Isaiah 5:15**

**_"Therefore the Lord Himself shall give you a sign; Behold a virgin shall conceive, and bear a son, and shall call his name Immanuel... the child shall know to refuse the evil, and choose the good, the land that thou abhorrest shall be forsaken of both her kings."_ Isaiah 7:14;16**

**_"For unto us a child is born, unto us a Son is given: and the government shall be upon His shoulder: and His name shall be called Wonderful, Counsellor, The mighty God, The everlasting Father, The Prince of Peace."_ Isaiah 9:6**

**_"... for every one is a hypocrite and an evildoer..."_ Isaiah 9:17**

**_"But lay yourselves treasures in heaven, where neither moth nor rust doth corrupt, and where thieves do not break through nor steal."_ Matthew 6:20**

**_"Seek ye first the kingdom of God, and his righteousness; and all these things shall be added unto you."_ Matthew 6:33**

**_"Jesus answered, 'Verily, verily, I say unto thee, Except a man be born of water and of the Spirit, he cannot enter into the kingdom of God.'"_ John 3:5**

**_"For God so loved the world, that he gave HIS only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life. For God sent not his Son into the world to condemn the world; but that the world through Him might be saved."_ John 3:16-17**

**_"But God commendeth His love toward us; in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us."_ Romans 5:8**

**_"And when they were departed, behold, the angel of the Lord appeareth to Joseph in a dream, saying, 'Arise, and take the young child and His mother, and flee to Egypt, and be thou there until I bring thee word: for Herod will seek the young child to destroy Him. When he arose, he took the young child and His mother by night, and departed into Egypt: And was there until the death of Herod: that it might be fulfilled which was spoken of the Lord by the prophet, saying, 'Out of Egypt have I called MY Son."_ Matthew 2:13-15**

**_"Go ye therefore, and teach all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Teaching them to observe all things whatsoever I have commanded you: and, lo, I am with you always, even unto the end of the world. Amen."_ Matthew 28: 19-20**

**_"And He said unto them, 'Go ye into all the world, and preach the gospel to every creature.'"_ Mark 16:15**

**_"Thus it is written, and thus it behoved Christ to suffer, and to rise from the dead the third day: And that repentance and remission of sins should be preached in His Name among all nations..."_ Luke 24:46-47a**

**_"He saith unto him the third time, 'Simon, son of Jonas, lovest thou Me?' Peter was grieved because He said unto him the third time, _'Lovest thou Me?'_ And he said unto Him, 'Lord, Thou knowest that I love Thee.' Jesus saith unto him, 'Feed my sheep."_ John 21:17**


End file.
